Also Your Hair Is On Fire (Collab)
by hghrules
Summary: (Merome/Pewdiecry) A collaboration with gilamonster18. Felix and Cry have an interesting relationship... meaning Felix beats up Cry constantly and then immediately apologizes. (What?) Then we have Mitch, who has just recently moved to New Jersey, and Jerome, who dislikes Mitch immediately. How much will it take to make these boys forget the bad beginnings and start over?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, Rulers! My friend Gillian (gilamonster18) and I are making a Merome/Pewdiecry Collab. WOOT WOOT! I had to edit some of the language in her parts to make it kid-friendly. :3 She does Felix and Mitch's parts, and I do Ryan and Jerome's (for the most part.). Also, sorry about the name-thing, I think she might be using his real name on her channel, but I'll try to limit the use of "Ryan" and depend on "Cry" a bit more. _

_If you enjoy reading fics with more vulgar language, by all means, go to her page (on wattpad, I think that's the only place she's posting it) and read her fic. It does make it more dramatic, and I have to admit my stomach flips a little harder when Felix adds some super offensive name-calling to his punches. But I want my account to have only kid-friendly junk, so, without further ado, TEH STORY!_

_OH WAIT. ACTUALLY. I forgot to say, ya know that poll/contest thingy thing on my message board/profile page? The winner was Merome with five points (I'm combining the and wattpad results). Second place was SetoSolace with four points, and third was Skylox with three points. Pewdiecry only got one vote. Technically, I guess I should be making you guys either a Merome or a Merome/SetoSolace fanfic, but... Well. Sorry bout that. ANYWAYS, THIS IS THE RESULT OF THE POLL THINGY, THIS IS THE NEW FIC. It just has some added Pewdiecry. In fact, the entire first chapter is pewdiecry. I'm sorry. Just wait, second chapter is Merome. :3_

_Okay, now read. For realz. Seriously._

_Nao._

**Chapter ONE**

**Place: At a highschool somewhere in Florida (in another dimension, don't question it)**

**Time: I WON'T TELL YOU!**

**Cry's POV**

I sigh and walk quickly through the hallway. Screw the locker, I just wanna get to class. At least with a teacher around I'm sort of kind of mildly safe in a way. Sometimes. Occasionally. If my luck is in a good mood.

Unfortunately, my speed-walk is not as fast as I'd like it to be, and the school bully soon catches up with me. I feel a hand on my shoulder and, if it were anyone else, I'd spin around and punch their face in, but there are two reasons that I won't do that to this person:

1: He's my personal bully. And he hurts.

2: He's incredibly, undeniably, way too flipping hot.

**Felix's POV**

**Place: In a highschool**

**Time: PFFT, you don't gotta knowww**

I see that stupid kid with the mask speed walking down the hall.. I know he's going to try to get away from me… NOT TADAY! I grab his shoulder and turn him around.

"What heck are you TRYING to look at, you little mothertrucker?"

"Well, I WAS looking ahead of me, but now I've been graced with the sight of YOUR lovely face," he says sarcastically. THAT LITTLE...

"YOU KNOW I'M SO FABULOUS, YOU CAN'T HANDLE IT!" I scream in his face. And then he looked down at his dirty, disgusting, poor people shoes and I swear I saw him blush… WHAT THE HECK? IS HE GAYYYYYY? "What are you looking at now… FAG?" I said forcefully.

"Well, your face was making me want to vomit, so I had to avert my gaze. My apologies," he sneers.

*WHACK* I punched him in the nose and he went flying. When he hit the ground he just laid there. Normally he'd get back up and say some nasty comment, but he just laid there. I started to worry. I ran over. Blood was gushing from his nose and mouth. He just laid there. I started to shake him and yell in his face. The only reason I bully him is because I don't want him to know my secret…

**Cry's POV**

He… He's not… worried… Is he? No. No one cares about me, no one ever will, he told me that himself. I'm just a worthless faggot. He said so. And I completely believe him, because there's no reason not to. I get picked on and bullied non-stop at school. My parents hate me at home, they can't wait for me to move out. I am not, and never will be, loved.

So why the flip is he worried?

I finally catch my breath and glance up at him. "S-Screw… you..," I whisper before using all the strength I have left to push myself off the floor and sprint to second hour, since I missed first.

You're being stupid, Cry. He could never love you. Stop lying to yourself. It'll only hurt more in the end.

I settle down in the back of the classroom, as far from the teacher as possible. Then I think better of it and move to the front, because what if Felix or one of his friends is in this class? I want someone of authority to be right there to save me if I somehow anger him.

Now, all I have to do is sit tight and try to stop blushing while I think about how worried Felix looked after I collapsed. I guess I could allow myself a little time to daydream….

**Felix's POV**

**Place: cafeteria**

**Time: LUNCH DUUHHHH**

I grab a tray and get the disgusting lunches they normally serve… except today… It was "I dug this out of the trash can, puked on it a few times, fed it to a horse, put it in the oven and plopped it on my tray". They really need someone who knows what they are doing in here.

Anyways I saw the kid with the mask… I never did know his name but to me his name was faggot. I looked behind me and saw my clan of bros behind me waiting for me to sit down. "Hey, guys, go sit somewhere else. I've got things I need to take care of…" I said evilly to throw them off and think I was going to do something cruel to him. I looked around to see if I could find the kid with the mask. I looked at his table and saw nobody sitting there. I walked over with confidence and slammed my tray down on the table. He jumped and looked up to see me and then grunted and I swear I heard him chuckling to himself.

"What do you want?" He sneered.

"I just… wanted to say something." I told him

"Well say what you wanna say and leave. I'm not up for your crap right now." He said as he put his head down.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for hurting you for all these years…" I said quite shyly.

"I'm not going to believe your lies. Get the flip away. I don't want to talk to you." He said. I was crushed. Why the heck did I do this to him? I need to know his name at least.

"Okay, I'll leave. What is your name?" I asked EXTREMELY shyly.

"Uh…. Ryan… Bye Felix."

"Bye, Ryan." I said and I walked back to my lunch table.

**Cry's POV**

That was, by far, the weirdest thing that has ever happened to me. He… He… Felix aplogized. I didn't even think he knew the word "sorry" existed!

MIND. BLOOOOOWN.

So now I'm sitting here, alone, at my lunch table, wishing I hadn't been so rude and pushed him away. He was just trying to be nice-

NUUU! NO, RYAN, NO! IT'S A TRICK! IT HAS TO BE A TRICK! HE'S GOING TO MAKE YOU TRUST HIM AND THEN HE'S GOING TO TEAR OUT YOUR INTESTINES AND FEAST ON YOUR FLESH WHILE DRINKING YOUR BLOOD!

Well. It might not be that bad. But it can't be that good, either.

I will not put my guard down.

… But should I?

Argh, all this thinking and being indecisive is making my brain hurt. Screw lunch, it tastes like poop anyway. I'm going to go find the Late Nighters. Or at least one or two of them. "Hey, Russ, what's up?" I ask after pulling out my phone and dialing his number.

"Nothing much, just hanging out with Red at her parents' house. Watching movies. You?"

"My personal bully just walked up to me and told me he was sorry," I say, laughing as I slide my crappy lunch off the tray and into the trash can.

Russ laughs. "Seriously? Why?"

"I have no idea," I say honestly as I set the tray down in its designated spot. As I head toward the building's exit, I add, "He punched me in the hall, I collapsed, he flipped out, I ran. At lunch, he came up to my table and just said that he was sorry for hurting me so much. Then he asked me for my name."

"Did you tell him your real one?"

I sigh. "Yeah, it sort of just slipped out. So now one of the people I hate the most is part of the small group of people that knows my actual name."

"That sucks. So much for anonymity. He'll probably go telling everyone, now. But, at least you've got the mask."

I nod, before realizing he can't see me. "Yeah, that helps. Even if they find out my name is Ryan, they won't ever find out I'm their Ryan."

"Alright. So, are you coming over or what?"

"I don't want to interrupt whatever you and Red are doing…"

"Just watching some stupid movie on TV. Like, the Adventures of Time, or..," he trails off and I can hear Red correcting him. "Oh, okay, it's Adventure Time. Cartoon starring a talking dog and an adventurous kid."

"Ah, I see. Well, I guess I'll come over for a bit. I'm fairly sure Felix and I share the same class after lunch, and I'm not in the mood to interact with him in any way. I'll probably just skip the rest that class and come back for the end of the day."

"Got it. We'll be waiting!" I can hear their TV blaring loudly, "With Jake the Dog, and Finn the Human, the fun will never end, Adventure Time!" I chuckle quietly, say goodbye, and hang up, shoving the phone into my jeans pocket as I step out onto the crosswalk.

The car almost doesn't see me. It swerves at the last second and I dive out of the way. It runs into a lamppost and I run to the driver's aid. After all, it was mostly my fault for walking out into the middle of the street without checking for random cars that are going like, seventy miles an hour. :P

"Sir, are you alright? I'm so sorry-" I begin, opening their crumpled car door. But the face staring back at me is one I've prayed and prayed to never see again.

And the worst part is, my mask is slipping off.

* * *

_HOW'S THAT FOR A FIRST CHAPTER!?_


	2. Chapter 2

_So sorry for lateness! Agh, so sorry._

**Chapter TWO**

**Place: New Jersey**

**Time: that's irrelevant**

**Jerome's POV**

I glance at the moving truck outside the house next door. They just got here about thirty minutes ago. They've moved the new guy's stuff into his house fairly quickly. Now I'm just waiting for the moving dudes to leave so I can head next door and try to be neighborly for once.

But I am _not_ in a neighborly mood.

Eh, we'll see how it goes.

The truck pulls away and I unlock my door and head over to the new guy's house. He's right next door to me. I knock loudly on his front door.

A boy with dark brown hair and brown eyes answers the door. He scans over me, blinks a few times, scans me again. "Uh, hi?" I say cautiously, wondering if the new neighbor kid is a total psycho.

"You… You're… YOU'RE JEROMEASF!" he screams. Then he turns around and yells to the house, "MITCH! MITCH, WE LIVE NEXT DOOR TO _THE _JEROME ACETI!"

"Mitch" walks calmly to the door. "Connor, no opening up doors to random strangers," he scolds the boy.

Connor stares at him with wide eyes. "Mitch. This is Jerome Aceti. Jerome Aceti is not a random stranger, he's _Jerome Aceti."_

"Hi. I'm Jerome," I say nervously, even though the boy has announced it several times. There's an overly hyper fan living next door to me. I'M SCARED.

The boy jumps up and down happily. "YOU ARE AT OUR DOORSTEP. YOU TOUCHED OUR DOOR! YES!"

I raise an eyebrow. "You sound like an obsessed fangirl."

"Sometimes I wonder about his sexuality. I mean, honestly, Connor..," Mitch says, trailing off as he waits for a response.

"Hey! Don't be mean, Mitch!" Connor complains. "Or I'll tell Marley!"

Mitch shrugs. "Bye, Jerome. Gotta unpack."

He leaves, and I wave to his brother before doing the same. Well. Mitch isn't crazy, but he's the slightest bit rude…

Still. I could use a friend. I'm starting a new school soon, because my old one sucked for many reasons. I'm pretty sure Mitch and Connor are going to the same school as me, now… (Don't you _dare_ ask how I know this.)

Yup. Unless I want to be the friendless new kid in the middle of the school year, I'ma have to befriend Mitch. Anyways, I'm sure he wouldn't mind having a friend on his first day.

"Hey, Connor!" I shout, turning back around and jogging back to their doorstep. "Which school are you going to?"

He lights up at the chance to talk to me again. Geez, dude, come on. You're my neighbor now. It is cute though, how eager he is to talk with me. I wonder if he or Mitch plays Minecraft…

"I'm going to AlterUniv Middle School, and Mitch is going to the highschool next door. Why?"

"Well, I was wondering if either of you would like help getting around to classes. I mean, I wouldn't be _that_ much help, considering I'm going to be new, too, but still…"

"Oh, cool! I bet Mitch would love that!" He pauses. "Well, he'd better love that. Why _wouldn't_ he? But he's weird, so he might not, for some strange reason. I would love it though. I wish I were old enough for high school."

I chuckle, ruffling his hair. "No you don't, it's no fun. Anyways, we can still hang out a little outside of school. Do you play Minecraft?"

His eyes widen. "O-Of course!"

"Wanna play sometime?" I ask, smiling. This is adorable, seriously. This kid is brilliant.

"YES! OH MY GOODNESS, YES!"

I laugh. "Cool!" Oh, right, almost forgot. I have to make a my-age-friend. "And Mitch could play, too, if he wanted."

"MITCH!" Connor screams. "MITCH, I JUST GOT YOU A DATE WITH A FAMOUS YOUTUBER!"

My eyes widen. "D-Date? I don't think you really know what a date is, kid-"

"Nah, I get it! The thing is, even if you don't _think_ it's a date, it totally is. Definitely. Completely. Totally."

"U-Uh…"

"Connor!" Mitch shouts, bounding down the stairs. "What the heck are you doing?"

"Getting you a date!"

"I-I- I mean- What!?" Mitch splutters. "We just met him! And he's a dude!"

Please don't tell me Mitch is homophobic.

"So? I know for a fact that doesn't bother you, Mitch! Come on, it'll be fun!" Connor presses.

Mitch's eyes widen and his cheeks and ears turn red. "C-Connor-" he squeaks, watching me carefully, probably waiting for me to get all judgy.

"It's fine!" I laugh. "Sexuality doesn't matter to me." What an interesting first day he's having here. "Anyways, would you wanna record a Minecraft video with me?"

"S-Sure," Mitch says, probably still flustered about the brother-telling-random-stranger-he-likes-boys thing.

"Awesome! Wanna come to my house after school tomorrow, then?"

"We'll be there!" Connor yells happily, waving to me and then dragging his brother inside the house. I snort and close their front door for them before walking back to my house.

This neighborhood just got a lot more interesting.


End file.
